


When Life Leaves Us Blind, Love Keeps Us Kind

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same [20]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "Stay with me, Perry the Platypus?"





	When Life Leaves Us Blind, Love Keeps Us Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone's having a good April Fool's~ ;)

"Stay with me, Perry the Platypus?"

His voice is quiet as you sling your jetpack around your shoulders, barely a whisper, and before you know it you're already turning back to look at him. Your eyes go to his face first, the worried frown etched into it, the way he suddenly looks every day of his time in this world. The jetpack slides to the ground. Only minutes ago he'd been grinning at you, throwing his whole self into fighting you the way he does everything else, but now...

Now the weight of his backstories is back, pressing down on his shoulders until you're not sure how he's still standing. He wrings his hands together, not quite looking at you, and your heart aches for him.

It does that a lot, these days.

You're not sure when it started, this swell of pity whenever you see him aching and vulnerable like this. Pity and compassion and ~~love~~ a whole lot of messy feelings you haven't yet tried to sort out. What you _do_ know is that you would do just about anything to see him smile.

Fighting him helps, usually. Gives him something to focus on so he _forgets_ for a while. Even then, sometimes defeat hits him hard. Like now.

He glances up at you, tear-filled eyes meeting yours, before staring back at his shoes a moment later. "I mean you don't _have_ to, you probably have better places to be-"

No. Not when he needs you here.

"-and it's not like I _mind_ if you go, I mean I do but I'm used to it, everyone always leaves eventually, and at least _you_ come _back_ -"

You step forward, taking his hands in yours. They're shaking, curling around your fingers with a desperation he rarely lets show, saying everything his voice can't. Everything yours can't, too. Words have never been your strong point. You listen, but it's the things he doesn't say that say the most.

A tug and he crumples to his knees in front of you. He looks so much smaller like this, without the wall of bravado you're used to. Broken and shattered and hurting.

Without stopping to think about it, you lean in to press your mouth to his, still holding his hands firmly. His breath is warm against you, and before you can pull away he's kissing back with a ferocity that leaves you breathless.

That's one of the things you ~~love~~ appreciate about him, his passion.

A growl rumbles in the back of your throat and he pulls back, still not meeting your eyes. "Was that too much? It was, wasn't it. I didn't mean to go so _far_ , I mean I did but I shouldn't have- please don't hate me for it, I- well I know you hate me as a _nemesis_ but that's _different_ , you're _supposed_ to-"

You squeeze his hands tight, and he falters. No, you don't hate him, not any more. You _fight_ him, but you can't _hate_ him. How can you hate the man ~~you love~~ who gives your life meaning?

He closes his eyes tight, the only sound the muffled sobs wracking his thin frame, and you pull him forward until he's tucked in against you. "Sorry, Perry the Platypus," he mumbles into your chest.

All you can do in reply is wrap your chin behind his neck in an approximation of a hug, waiting for his breathing to steady. Which it does, eventually.

"You..." He pulls away to look at you, hands still firmly in your own. "Are you sure?"

How can he ask that, how can he look you in the eyes and _not know_ , when the answer's been clear from the start? Whenever he needs you, you'll be there. Whatever he needs, you'll give it to him. Wherever he leads, you'll follow.

For _him_ , you'll stay.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no joke, April Fool's! ;)
> 
> Title from [The Messenger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qSjwcoucSo) by Linkin Park.
> 
> I've, apparently, been working on this since mid-March. It was meant to be _quick_.  
>  (On a related note, to everyone following Pretending, I'm sorry for the delay in the next chapter. It's... not coming together too well yet.)


End file.
